


Hunger Pains

by danisanerd



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, M/M, Past Refugee Zuko, please get zuko some therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisanerd/pseuds/danisanerd
Summary: A normal budget meeting goes off track when one of Zuko's advisors disagrees with his decision to create refugee camps in the colones, and Zuko uses his past experience with being a refugee himself to explain why they are so important.Rewatching Zuko Alone made me think about how useful his experience living in the Earth Kingdom as a war refugee would be to his leadership, and this is a short story about that.
Relationships: minor Sokka/Zuko - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Hunger Pains

It starts out as a normal council meeting. The agenda was to talk about the new budget to account for sending help for war refugees living in the former fire nation colonies. Once everyone had joined the meeting, Zuko sat down and made sure that the budget proposal was in order while waiting for the other members to sit down.

"Our first order of business is to discuss the changes to the budget needed to send help to post-war refugees from former colonies. Ambassador Sokka, you did most of the math on this, are you ready to explain the proposal?" He finishes, turning to the man sitting next to him.

"Of course! As you know with the end of the war, the military budget has gotten much smaller. This means that there is much more room to dedicate to other causes." Sokka starts explaining how the new budget works.

The proposal goes smoothly, with a few council members asking questions about various sections of the budget, but nothing that Sokka or Zuko couldn't answer. This changed when they reached the last section, detailing the plan to build refugee camps in the colonies in order to help out with displaced war refugees. After explaining the basics of the plan, one of the oldest members of the council spoke up.

"Wouldn't these funds be better spent on the nation as a whole? I don't understand why we need to dedicate so many funds to helping colony peasants?" General Ren asked, barley masking his tone of disgust from his voice.

The Firelord's face changed to an expression of silent anger after the general's question, taking a deep breath before responding.  
"General Ren, Have you ever worried how you were going to find something to eat the next day?

Went to sleep with your stomach clenched in pain as you used the last of your coin for food yesterday?

Had to beg for food on the side of the road because you couldn't remember the last time you had a full meal?

Have you ever had to perform hard labor in the blazing heat just for the promise of a warm meal and a place to sleep?"

The room was deadly quiet after Zuko finished speaking, with almost everyone in attendance scared of the Firelord's scarily calm tone. Even Sokka, who knew him the best out of everyone in the room, looked worried.

"No, your majesty, I haven't. With all do respect sir, I don't quite understand what this has to do with the proposal?"

"I have. Everyone of those scenarios. I know all too well what it's like to experience lasting hunger, seen war refugees too young to be so skinny and afraid of the world. If there is anything that I can do from this palace to make sure that my people can get out of that horrible cycle, I will do everything in my power to do that. Do you understand, General Ren?"

The general nods slightly before continuing "I apologize for the interruption your majesty. I was not aware that this was such a personal matter."

Zuko's voice had returned to a more normal tone by now, but not any less passionate. "Allocating these funds to help with refugee camps is so important. Anyone's life could change in an instant, and I know that much too well. These camps will help get people back to a much as normal life as possible, no matter what they are going through. The promises that I made when I took the throne were for everyone, not only the rich."

"Now, are there any more questions on the budget?" The room was silent. "In that case, this meeting is dismissed."

The room starts to clear out until only Zuko and Sokka are left.  
"I'm proud of you, you realize that, right?" Sokka turns to his boyfriend once the room is empty. "I know that you don't like reflecting on those memories, but I think you can really help people with this."

Zuko doesn't say anything for a bit, just taking in the view of his boyfriend with a small smile on his face. "That's the plan."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Avatar, but I've got some other ideas as well, so look forward to that! please tell me what you think in the comments, I'd love to hear about it!


End file.
